Jean Luxford
This page is a Work In Progress!! Master Sergeant Jean Rose Luxford is an unafflicted Gilnean Special Agent within Stormwind Intelligence. Originally from Duskhaven, Jean grew up in a fairly sheltered life, going to boarding school once she reached an age suitable for education. There she met Rurhan Nash, who would later become her one and only friend. However, the events of the Invasion of Gilneas and the Curse of the Worgen separated the two, causing a ten year split. The two later reunited when Rurhan traveled with Admiral Ranets Daggerfang in search of clues relating to the murder of Rurhan's parents. Jean would later move on and find solace in more understanding people. Jean is known to work regularly with Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing in many matters, as well as acting as his direct contact to the Stormwind City Watch and beyond. Jean hopes to eventually become a senior operative under his command. Description Clad in dull grey armour, this woman instantly strikes you as one of cunning, speed and a newly found sense of duty. Her onyx hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her ears are pierced with two earrings, one on each side. Jean is a slim, yet a decently fit woman. Her wild eyes speak of her acclimatization to the streets and hints to a hard life, to which she did anything for food and shelter in a broken Kingdom. History Youth Jean was born to Celestria and Hugh Luxford, a modest family living in Duskhaven. Her father commanded the Duskhaven Militia and her mother aided in supporting it by often repairing broken uniforms or providing provisions. As such, she grew up in a fairly militarized family. Jean was an awkward child and struggled making friends with the other village children which found her to often be playing by herself, scaling fences and small property walls. Boarding School Boarding School was no real improvement at first. She kept to herself and didn't bother trying to make friends. This is all changed when she stumbled into Rurhan. The two were in a rather boring class when Rurhan had pranked the teacher by placing some grasshoppers into his tea while his back was turned. Jean found it quite amusing and later asked him all about his pranks. This is would later begin their friendship as Rurhan taught her the tricks of the trade. This would work against him when the lithe girl succeeded him in the pranks! During their schooling, the two were inseparable and caused a large amount of havoc around the school grounds right up until their graduation from school and Rurhan's joining the military which separated them for many years. The Invasion The Invasion took much from the people, Jean no less different. She was looking for employment in the city when the worgen attacked. Not being a soldier, she did her best to hide. When that wasn't successful she threw chairs, bottles and knifes t the worgen. That was a little more successful. Eventually, Jean somehow managed to survive, fleeing with the others to her home town of Duskhaven. Again, she did little, unsure of where she fit in the spectrum, so she more just stayed out of the guard's way. During much of the Invasion, Jean traveled with the rest of the civilian population even up to Keel Harbour. However, while the rest were boarding vessels during the Exodus, Jean fled and hid within the Echo Woods. Once she was certain much of the population had fled, Jean began to break into houses and old shops, stealing anything that took her fancy. She essentially became a criminal, feeding off what was left. Reunited Jean survived for nearly ten years in this manner. It all stopped though when one day she had crossed paths with her old school friend, Rurhan Nash who was accompanied by Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. Rurhan was, at the time, certain that Jean had been responsible for his parents deaths, and so had attempted to take her life several times. In an effort to find out the truth, Rurhan had taken Jean with him to his former home, hoping that she would be able to prove whether she killed them or not. Rurhan didn't quite get what he was looking for as all they had managed to find was a bomb casing, thus proving the majority of Jean's innocence. Later during their exploring, Rurhan had suddenly hearthed Jean to his home in Stormwind, effectively keeping her away from Gilneas and so he could do more extensive research in the matter. With little choice, Jean stayed with Rurhan and lived with him for no more than a week until she left Rurhan and returned to Gilneas. Jean had little luck as the time she had traveled back to Keel Harbour with the intent of robbing him, was the time Rurhan was out on a deployment to Gilneas. She still attempted to carry out the deed but as one might expect, Rurhan had found her. Jean managed to escape, but as she returned back to her hideout in the Echo Woods, she found it being ransacked by guards. With little struggle, Jean was arrested. SI:7 Jean was then taken to the Stormwind Stockades and was awaiting trial. However, before the trial began, Jean was approached by Master Sergeant Tavinran Stonefield who offered her a new life. She took it, eager to make up for her wrong doings. Later that day, Jean met with Davvesse Coyer, a commander within SI:7 who saw great potential in her and offered to personally train and induct her into Stormwind Intelligence. From then on, Jean would train with Davvesse in all fields of combat. This ranged from hand-to-hand combat to the use of ranged weaponry and daggers. Jean is currently outfitted with a set of Distinguished Combat Uniform 1 (DCU-1) and two Tigerbane daggers. Navia and Jean One morning, Jean had traveled to the Cathedral of Light in the hopes to find peace and quiet. The black and red clad woman stood nearby her silently, the two exchanging nods. They said nothing at first and had only contact after they had both respectively left the Cathedral and met again by it's steps. Navia was exceptionally analytic of Jean, which off-put her at first, but she later opened up and accepted it. The night had grown cold and Navia invited Jean to stay at her house in Lakeshire if she wished. Jean hesitantly agreed and the pair went off for home. Jean and Navia sat by the fire in the second floor of her Redridge home quietly. It was still relatively cold, despite the fire and so Navia offered a hug to gather warmth. She accepted, albeit hesitantly. Somewhere during the hug, the pair discovered an affection towards each other and took it another step. A day later, they openly courted. Navia and Jean has recently been going on small adventures, including travelling to Northeron where the they found a lovely glade within the Vermillion Redoubt which the two agreed on to be a lovely wedding spot! Jean soon hopes to propose to her partner, but is awaiting the proper moment. Commissioning into the SI:7 W.I.P Currently Currently, Jean a fully commissioned agent within SI:7 and lives within the Command Center Barracks, but hopes to eventually secure her own lodgings. She is trying to rebuild her lost relationship with Navia Loucelles, who recently returned with amnesia from her disappearance. Personality Beliefs Jean believes in the Holy Light, but does not actively worship it. Quirks * Given Jean's sudden thrust into criminal hood, much of her former lady-like life conflicts with her hard-ass attitude, which often confuses Jean in what kind of person she should be and how she should act towards certain events. * When it comes to her love life, Jean is very defensive! Sometimes embarrassingly defensive... Relationships Rurhan Nash Jean had once held a love for Rurhan, but he had made it very clear he did not share it. Over time, Jean had gone over the heartbreak and found someone who surpassed all she ever felt previously. Navia Loucelles Jean had suffered for a very long time, particularly from her unsuccessful relationships. This all changed when she had met Navia Loucelles, who is a former SI:7 operative. The two met in the Cathedral of Light when Jean was attempting to find peace in her unsteady world. After a few chats, Navia invited Jean to her home, where the two would eventually open up to each other and become the affectionate pair they are now. Navia and Jean enjoy snuggles, hugs and kisses! <3 Trivia * Jean loves red. (Hard to believe, right?) * Jean is Bisexual. Gallery Jean1.PNG|Jean in her old red armour. Jean6.3.PNG|Jean as of currently. Jean2.PNG|Jean speaking with the Master of SI:7. Jean3.PNG|Jean in CU-3. Jean7.PNG|Another picture of Jean. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Master Sergeants